The present disclosure relates generally to beverage dispensers, and more particularly to fountain-type beverage dispensers.
Fountain-type beverage dispensers are used in a variety of settings. A number of beverage dispensers allows a greater quantity of patrons to be served simultaneously. Coupling a number of individual dispensers to a single hub or drum allows numerous servers to access the beverage dispensers without interfering with each other.